I think that I love you
by katychan666
Summary: Sasuke is married to Sakura, but he isn't happy with his marriage at all. Sakura is making his life a living hell, so he decides to leave. On his way he runs into Naruto, his crush from high school years. What will happen next? :) (Rated M for future chapters) (3rd CHAPTER UPDATED/RE-WRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**This contains maleXmale relationship. Don't like, don't read. Others enjoy. Rated M for future chapters.**

****I do not own any characters ****

**(English is not my first language, so the english here is not perfect and there are a lot of mistakes)**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke, can you please help me tidy our apartment?! You can see that our place is a mess. And all that you've done today is staring at that stupid TV, while I've been busting my ass with cleaning our apartment. So just come here… immediately!" says a pink haired girl, who is on the edge with her nerves.

"Yes, I'm coming _dear_" I reply to the annoying thing, which I unfortunately have to call 'my wife'. I already know what is waiting for me; she is going to preach about how unfair I am being.

"You always say this. Now, come here already!"

"I'm coming. Stop yelling"

Oh, god her voice is so annoying. I sigh and stand up. Then I go into the kitchen, where Sakura is standing with her arms crossed. She is very angry. However, I couldn't care less. I have to listen to her nagging every single day.

"Do you know what a slob you actually are? Just once, you could do the laundry. I always have to do it. I am supposed to be your wife and not your maid or cleaning lady" says Sakura and gives me an angry look.

All that I can do is roll my eyes. I knew that this was going to happen. I am so sick of her. God, please help me!

"Don't you dare to roll your eyes at me, Sasuke, and listen me for a change! Do you even know how unbearable you've become after we got married and moved in together?" asks Sakura, still having that annoying look on her face.

"_I _am unbearable? Sakura you can't be serious! Do you know what I have to listen every single day? _Sasuke, please clean that up! There's something on the floor, can you please pick it up? Oh, don't go into that room, I've just washed the floor. _You are so annoying Sakura. And when I actually do want to help you, you always criticize everything that I do" I say and grit my teeth. I can feel the anger boiling inside of me.

"Now you are just making things up" yells Sakura and quickly continues, "I never said that! You are just looking for excuses because you are lazy". I can feel that Sakura is starting to defend herself and that can mean only one thing; she knows that I am right.

"Come on, you are not three, Sakura. At least you could admit that you are nothing but an annoying woman" I say and roll my eyes once again. This argument is making my brain hurt and I can already feel how the digits of my IQ are dropping.

"Well, I have to be annoying if I want something to be done. Look, just for once in your life could you please help me. And you can actually treat me as an actual human being"

"Oh, don't even start about this again. I am treating you like a human being. Look, I am really trying to be nice to you but you are always making this impossible. And then when I want us to cuddle and play in the bed at night, you always turn me down by saying that you are always too tired. Even though I do want to help you with your cleaning" I say back and clench my fist.

"We could snuggle and play your perverted games if you would help me-"

"Oh my God, Sakura! How many times do I have to repeat myself?! I do want to help you, but you don't let me. And then I just want to get away and not interfere with your work, so I go watch TV. However, when I do that you always preach to me how unfair I'm being to you"

I can see that Sakura knows that she is losing this fight. "Well, everything would be alright, if you could stop thinking about sex for once in your life, Sasuke!"

"Sakura… I am 22 and I haven't had sex in 3 months. It is not easy for me. For you girls maybe is, but I am a guy" I try to explain to her in the calmest way that I can at this moment.

"And there you go again, with your lame excuses. Seriously Sasuke...I am so sick of you" says Sakura and shakes her head.

"That should be my line! I am sick of _you._" I say to her and then I turn around. I grab my coat and start walking towards the door. I need to get out, away from Sakura. Everywhere is better. If I stay a moment longer with this _thing_ I swear that I'm going to lose it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Sakura yells behind me.

"Out! To get some air! It doesn't matter where, just somewhere where you aren't there" I reply to her and grab the door knob.

"Sasuke, don't you dare to get away from me. We haven't finished talking. Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't listen to me right away, you will regret this. I am not even kidding with you. Sasuke!" I can hear Sakura's yelling, but all that I do is ignore her and leave the apartment.

As soon as I leave the apartment, I can feel that I am in a better mood. What was wrong with me, when I married Sakura? What was the reason that I agreed to marry her? And on top of that it was me who proposed to her. Was I really that desperate? I had to be. Maybe I was sick. Something had to be wrong with me. And maybe I was just feeling sorry for her, so I asked her to marry me. Whatever the reason was, all that I know now is that I regret the day when I said those two words, which ruined my life completely.

What did I even see on her? This is what I keep asking myself every single day. She is not even that attractive and she is so annoying. She is obsessed with cleaning the apartment. I am not saying that she isn't good at it. But cleaning is her only talent. Her cooking is horrible and I would rather starve myself that to eat her cooking. Oh and let's not mention how horrible she is in bed. Sex with her is so boring and every time that I want to try something new, she gets angry with me. And if I just look another girl, she goes crazy.

And the thing was that when I and Sakura first started living together, she was really cool. But then after a while, she showed her true self to me. I am ashamed to even call her my wife. All my friends are feeling sorry for me because I married her. I sigh and stop walking for a moment. Then another reason for marrying Sakura comes into my mind.

_Naruto._

I quickly shake my head. No, no… I am just making things up. I got rid of feelings for him 2 years ago. He was just my high school crush and that's it. There's no way that this was the reason for marrying Sakura. Plus I don't even like guys, Naruto was just special. And at that time I had a lot on my plate. I am not into guys, period.

I put my hands into the pockets of my coat and I continue walking. I need to do something about my situation. What should I do? Maybe I could move out? However, that seem impossible at this moment, because I am completely broke and I don't even have a job, because my boss fired me. Well, maybe someone is selling apartments for a low price. All that I know is that I have to move out. If I don't I'm going to go crazy.

And yes, after I move out, we could get the divorce. After the divorce I will be able to do whatever I will want to without having to listen to her preaching. And I will also be able to invite girls over and drink and-

… Ouch!

Because I wasn't paying too much attention where I was going, I ran into somebody and I landed on the floor.

"Fuck, watch out where you are going! Mother nature gave you eyes for a reason" I say as I'm picking myself up from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am just in a hurry to get home and I wasn't really watching where I was going and… Oh Sasuke, it's you. We haven't seen each other in ages" says the person into who I ran into.

"Huh?" the voice seems too familiar to me. I look up to see who was talking to me. "Naruto?"

I take a closer look at him. He changed a lot since I've last seen him! His hair is much longer and he has his hair in a ponytail. However, he still has that idiotic smile on his lips.

"So, how are you? We haven't seen each other since… your wedding, right?"

"Huh? How am I? Oh yes, I am fucking great, if you don't count the fact that me and Sakura and arguing every single day and not to mention my sex life also isn't quite peachy!"

How does he even dare to ask me how am I? Isn't it obvious that I look just horrible? Huh? Now what?! Don't tell me that this stupid dunce is going to laugh at me? I grit my teeth as Naruto starts laughing. God, his laugh is as annoying as ever.

"You aren't getting any as well? Well, you are not alone" says Naruto as he shows his white teeth to me.

"Oh very funny, Naruto. Absolutely hilarious" I say dryly to him.

"Somebody is in a great mood today" says Naruto a little bit more serious; however his annoying smile still isn't showing any sign of disappearing.

"Well I am sorry for being alive" I say. If I could I would slap him. Hard.

"Now, listen to me you egoistic idiot. My marriage also isn't going very good" says Naruto, who is looking angry at me now.

My eyes open wide as I listen to Naruto's talking. Naruto is married? When did that happen? I could feel that my heart is starting to beat faster and my palms are starting to sweat. I feel extremely sad and disappointed to hear that Naruto has gotten married. Wait a second. Just what the hell is wrong with me?! Am I still having feelings for Naruto? No, I got rid of them years ago. Something else needed to be wrong with me. But still, I can't help it but to feel a little bit upset to heart that Naruto is married.

"You are married?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, I am married! Is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asks as his face is getting really red. Now Naruto is the one who is angry.

"N-No it's just" I stutter. God, Sasuke. What the hell is wrong with you?! "So, who is the unlucky girl?" I ask, trying to ignore my feelings. I don't really want to know who Naruto married. Whoever the girl was, she didn't deserve Naruto.

"Hinata" replies Naruto and rolls his eyes.

Hinata? Why on Earth would Naruto marry her? And why didn't Naruto invite me to his wedding? Something was off with Naruto's wedding. I can tell that. However, I don't know if I should ask any more questions or not.

"When did you get married?"

"6 months ago" he mutters, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I invited you to mine!"

"Well you know that Hinata gets jealous very easily. And knowing that I once had a huge crush on Sakura wouldn't be really good for our wedding. Hinata didn't want Sakura on our wedding. I wanted to invite you, but if I would invite you, Sakura would come with you. So because of this I didn't invite you. Sorry" says Naruto.

He is just looking for excuses. I can tell that he is lying to me. But why would he be lying to be about his wedding? I quickly shake my head and try to get rid of the tight feeling in my chest. Why does it have to bother me so much the fact that Naruto is married to a girl?!

"You could at least tell me that you were getting married. Plus why did you have to marry that Hinata?" I blurt out, because I'm too upset to even pay attention to what I'm saying.

"Hey, don't talk about Hinata like this. What's wrong with you, Sasuke?"

"What did you even see on her? You could do so much better than her. Seriously, Naruto-" I start babbling, but then I am interrupted by Naruto.

"Are you… jealous?" Naruto carefully asks me.

I feel how my heart starts beating like crazy. Shit, Naruto is onto me. He is right, I am jealous. Oh, great! Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, I had to run into Naruto. Why on Earth do I still have to have feelings for him?! I bite into my lower lip. I can't have feelings for Naruto, I just can't! I liked Naruto in high school, when I was going through a phase. Liking Naruto was just a phase. At least this is what I was trying to tell myself. Naruto is an idiot! He always has been and always will be. Then why?

"Are you jealous?" asks Naruto again, because I'm not saying anything back to him.

"D-Don't be silly. Of who should I be jealous, Naruto?" I reply. I'm stuttering and I could feel how hot my face is. It is literally on fire. Oh god, I just hope that Naruto won't notice my blush.

"Are jealous of Hinata?"

I quickly turn away from Naruto and I clear my throat. "Oh, come on, Naruto. Don't be an idiot. Why should I be jealous of Hinata? I am just… It's just been long day, okay?"

And then the silence falls between us. I can tell that Naruto is trying hard to understand what has just happened. For a second I'm worried that he would connect the pieces of the puzzle together, but knowing how thick he is I quickly calm down. Naruto is really thick when it comes to feelings and things like these.

After a few more seconds pass, Naruto finally asks: "Hey Sasuke… I'm really thirsty. Let's go for a drink, what do you say?"

* * *

I don't say anything. I just nervously nod and follow Naruto.

"Hey didn't you say earlier that you were in a hurry to get somewhere?" I ask Naruto and take a sip of the beer.

"Oh yeah, you are right. Oh well, I guess Hinata will just have to wait for a little bit longer" mutters Naruto as he quickly empties the bottle of the beer.

"Alright then… Naruto, do you by any chance know somebody that is selling or renting the apartments? I think that I am going to move, because I can't live with Sakura anymore. She is driving me crazy" I ask Naruto and pray to God that he knows somebody.

"I don't know anybody who is selling apartments. But if you temporarily need a place to stay, you could come and live with me" says Naruto and he looks at me.

"Oh, of course. I am already there. Look, I really appreciate it Naruto, but I just got rid of Sakura. I don't want another annoying girl, who will tell me how I'm supposed to live"

"Me and Hinata don't live together"

"Oh" is everything that I say. Suddenly, I feel a lot better and moving in with Naruto seems a great idea to me. Maybe this way I will be able to figure out what is wrong with me. This time I will make sure that I will get rid of these feelings for Naruto forever.

"So if you'd like, you can come live with me. What do you think?"

"Okay. Yes, this would be great. Thank you, Naruto" I say and smile. Naruto smiles back.

* * *

"Is Hinata good in bed?" I ask, while we are eating dinner.

"Oh of course, the girl is an expert" says Naruto, with a huge amount of sarcasm in him voice. "She is terrible"

"The same as Sakura then"

"Really? Is Sakura that bad in bed?" he asks surprised.

I nod. "It would be more fun making love to a cactus and certainly less painful. Thank God that I'm here. Maybe we could go out sometime and, I don't know, find some girls to have fun with" I say and smile.

"Y-Yeah, maybe" says Naruto and I see that he seems somehow nervous when I mentioned that. I frown, but decide not to say anything else. Maybe he loved Hinata a lot to ignore his sex life. If that was true, then of course he won't cheat on Hinata just like that.

"H-Hey, I think that I'm going to take shower now. You just make yourself at home. I'll be back soon" says Naruto after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Yeah, just hurry up, because I need to take a shower too" I say to him.

Naruto sends me one of his goofy smiles and then he disappears into the bathroom. While he is taking a shower, I decide to take a tour of Naruto's apartment. His kitchen is blue and small. The stove looks untouched so I wonder if Naruto really cooks for himself or if he eats at Hinata's. And why the hell weren't Naruto and Hinata living together in the first place. Something seemed really off with Naruto's marriage.

Then I quickly find a way into Naruto's bedroom. In the middle of the bedroom there is a huge bed and next to the bed, there is a nightstand. I go closer, because I can see that there is a picture placed onto the nightstand. As I come closer, I can see that the picture was taken on Naruto's wedding day. Like always, Naruto has on that picture his signature idiotic smile. Naruto has his long hair in a ponytail and he is dressed in white. He looks stunning and I have to force myself to tear my eyes away. Then a look to Naruto's right side and I can see a Hinata standing there. She looks horrible. Her dark hair and curled and she looks like a tree with a bird's nest on it.

Seriously, what did Naruto see on this girl? She is even uglier than Sakura! Naruto deserves so much better. Someone like me, for example. As soon as this thought comes into my mind I start kicking and slapping myself mentally. What the fuck is happening with me? I do _not_ like guys, especially not Naruto. Naruto is married, for God's sake.

Ah, it must be the hormones. The lack of sex is the only reason that I've started to fancy Naruto again. I am just confused because I lived with Sakura for such a long time. I must be desperate.

"Sasuke? What on Earth are you doing?" I hear Naruto say.

"Huh?" I say. Just now I realize what I'm doing. I'm sitting on the floor and hugging Naruto's wedding picture. Oh no, what will Naruto think of me now? Then I look up. Naruto has a towel around his hips, but his chest is naked and still wet, just like his silky hair. I swallow hard and I watch one water drop, which slowly travels from Naruto's face, down his perfect body and then it falls onto the floor.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" he asks me confused.

This time I can't tear my eyes from him. I am just sitting there, with the picture in my hands. I can feel how hot my body has gotten and my heart is beating way too fast. Suddenly I somehow manage to close my eyes and put the picture back onto the nightstand. Then I slowly stand up. I can feel that my body is still shaking a little bit and I am feeling a bit dizzy. My throat is unbelievably dry.

"I-I just… I'm going to take a shower"

I don't even want to know how stupid I looked with the picture in my hands. I know that I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Naruto. I know that Naruto probably thinks now that I am crazy. Shit! I take my clothes of and then I step inside of the shower. I wash myself with cold water, hoping that this would somehow calm my body down. But it doesn't.

What if I really still have some feelings? It wouldn't be too strange if I actually still like him. I mean, I just froze when I saw him naked! It wouldn't be a problem if Naruto was a girl. If he was then I would be actually very, very happy. I just hope that these feelings are just physical attraction, because I don't want to get emotionally attached to him. Once I was in love with him and it was horrible. It hurt a lot not being able to confess to him and I don't want to go down the same road again. If I tell Naruto the truth, he will just kick me out and I'll have to go to Sakura again. And this is not going to happen!

After the shower, I step outside and I get dressed. Then I go into the living room, where Naruto is already waiting for me. I see that he has some questions that he wants to ask me. Lovely!

"Is everything alright with you?" Naruto asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask back.

"Because you literally ran into the shower and some minutes ago I found you hugging my wedding the picture. Do you by any chance like Hinata?" he asks me.

"No! Can you please stop asking me such idiotic questions, Naruto?! I am really tired and I just want to go to sleep" I snap. I didn't really want to yell at him and I can tell that I hurt him by shouting. Shit!

"I just thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong! Now can we please go to sleep? Go to your bedroom and leave me alone. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure? This couch is very old and you won't get much sleep on it"

"Then where should I sleep? Do you have any more brilliant ideas left?" I ask annoyed.

"My bed is huge. We could share" he simply asks and shrugs his shoulders.

Just at the thought of sleeping with Naruto, it makes my head spin. I quickly shake my head as I blushed again.

"What's wrong? Your face is really red, Sasuke"

"Nothing is wrong!" I shout. "Now please go to bed. I will sleep on the couch. Now scram and leave me alone"

"Whatever then. I just wanted to help" he mumbles. "Goodnight then"

"Night" I reply and lie onto the couch, hoping that tomorrow is going to be a better day.

* * *

_I hope that you liked the first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible and please tell me what do you think :P _

_Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter :) I wrote this one pretty quickly :P. Well then, enjoy =)**

* * *

**A week later**

I didn't get much sleep this night. To be honest I didn't get much sleep since I've started living with Naruto and it's his entire fault. I had another dream about him this night. God, I think that I'm going crazy. All that I can do is think about him. My whole head is filled with Naruto. This is even worse than in high school. I think that I will really have to accept the fact that the feelings for Naruto are still present. Or did being with Sakura make me so desperate after all. I quickly shake my head and look up when I see that the door of Naruto's bedroom opened.

"Good morning, Sasuke. How did you sleep?" he asks me and slowly goes into the kitchen. Then he pours water into a cup and puts it onto the stove. He is making coffee! I would kill for some coffee right now!

I sit onto the couch. Every inch of my body hurts. Naruto was right; this couch is going to kill me. But this is still better than sharing the bed with Naruto.

"I slept well. How was your night?" I mutter and then I put my hand behind my neck. "Shit, my neck is killing me"

"I slept like a baby" says Naruto and starts giggling like a school girl. "It is your fault, Sasuke. You are too stubborn. If you could tell your big brain to shut up for once in a while you could sleep perfectly fine. Like I said, I don't mind sharing the bed with you"

"Oh, just shut up" I say annoyed. God, he can be such a fool sometimes. What the hell is wrong with me that I fell for Naruto? Yes, he is a complete imbecile and sometimes I would just want to strangle him, but… I also like that side of him. I really am fucked up, aren't I?

The water starts boiling so Naruto puts the coffee in. Immediately the fragrance of fresh cooked coffee starts spreading through apartment.

"Would you like some coffee?" Naruto finally asks and I'm immediately up. In response I nod like an excited puppy, which has just gotten a new toy. Naruto chuckles, but doesn't say anything. Then he brings two mugs and pours the coffee into them. I sit down on the chair and take a big sip of coffee. Ah, I never knew that drinking coffee could feel so good!

"Is it good?" Naruto asks me. I open my eyes and look at him. Those big, blue eyes are looking at me, waiting for my response. With difficulty I look away and I slowly nod.

"Yes, it's good" I say weakly and smile awkwardly. I wish that I could control my body when I'm talking with him! My heart is going to jump out of my chest!

In these weeks that I've been living with Naruto I noticed that he had changed a lot. He isn't as hyper as he usually was. I am really that he calmed down a little bit. I wonder if Hinata is the one, who taught Naruto how to behave. Oh yes! Where was Hinata anyway? She didn't come to Naruto's place. I haven't even hear him mention her. And I know that he didn't go to visit her. It's not that I'm complaining. I'm quite happy actually. But still, it feels weird.

"What's the matter?" asks Naruto, who must've noticed that I was thinking.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about Sakura" I lie.

"Oh" says Naruto and looks down. "Will you go visit her today?"

I have to bite into my lower lip to keep myself from laughing. Even if somebody gave my all the money of the world, I wouldn't go back to her place. Our place, it doesn't really matter anyway. I went to get my stuff a few days ago; because I knew that she wouldn't be home. She went to visit her mother and that was the perfect chance.

"Of course not. Are you crazy?"

"Well you'll have to visit her someday. I mean, you two are still married and-"

"Don't worry. Soon, we'll get the divorce. Do you want me to leave, or what?" I ask him and send him an angry and confused look.

"N-No!" says Naruto quickly. I frown and take another sip of my coffee. Huh?! So he actually likes my company after all. I want to ask Naruto about Hinata, but I don't know if this was the right time to ask him such questions. It was still too early.

"Does Sakura want children?" asks Naruto suddenly.

"Yes, she did mention a few times that she would like to start a family with me, but I told her many times that I wouldn't be the unlucky guy, who will get her pregnant. I would like to have kids, but not with her. Why do you ask? Does Hinata want children?" I ask him.

"We would both like children, but it's… It's a little bit more complicated in our case" he says and looks down. He looks really sad. By seeing that he is serious, I know that the thing has to be serious too. Just for a second he looks like he wants to talk about it.

"What do you mean by complicated?"

"It's a long story and I don't have enough time to explain it to you. I don't want to be late for work" says Naruto. I can tell that he is lying to me again.

"Naruto, you can talk about it with me, you know" I say gently. He quickly shakes his head and just as he is about to get up, I automatically grab his wrist. Then, I quickly release it. Fuck! Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!

"What are you doing?" asks Naruto, confused.

"I-… Nothing, forget it" I say and sit back down. "Well, go to work. I don't want to distract you anymore"

"You are not distracting me" says Naruto and rolls his eyes. "What about you? Don't you think that it's time that you get a new job?"

"Yes, I know, I know! I will get it, alright? Just not yet. God, you sound just like Sakura right now" I say and empty my mug.

Naruto rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He goes into his bedroom and he soon returns from in dressed into a suit. "Well then, I'll get going. I think that tonight I will end work a bit earlier, so we can do something afterwards" he says.

"Yes, it'll be great!" I say.

"Well then, goodbye"

"Bye"

When Naruto leaves me alone in his apartment, I let out a loud sigh. This is going to be a long day! I could go out, but I am just too lazy to do it. However, what should I do in Naruto's apartment?! I could watch TV! I quickly make my way to the couch that I hate from the bottom of my heart. I sit on it and open the TV. I am just praying that something good is on TV right now!

'_I love you, Rosaura. I love you form the bottom of my heart. You are the woman of my dreams! You don't know how long I wanted to do this' _says a male voice, which is coming from the TV and the man kisses the brunette.

'_Oh, Mateo, I love you too. But we can't be together. Our families are so different. You are rich, but I am just a poor maid' _says the girl and starts crying.

'_Don't worry. As long as I'll be with you, everything is going to be alright. Trust me, I'm going to protect you… always, my Rosaura' _says Mateo and hugs his love.

I roll my eyes. These soap operas are making me nauseous. All that they can do is confess their love for each other and cry! Oh, come on Mateo! Just _do_ Rosaura then please move on with your life? If you stay with her, she will destroy you!

Sakura loves shit like this. I had to watch many soap operas with her. Then a disgusting picture comes into my mind, of me and Sakura holding hands and promising the eternal love to each other. I can feel my body shiver and I quickly get rid of this image from my mind. I am hungry! I quickly go to fridge and make myself a sandwich. I quickly eat it and then a bottle of beer out of the fridge. Soon I return back to TV and I change a program.

On the next program, there are also soap operas. I roll my eyes and lazily turn the TV channel. On the next channel, a guy is cooking a chicken. This is what Sakura should watch and learn how to cook! I change the channel. However, I soon discover that there's nothing interesting on the TV. I roll my eyes once again and I close the TV. What should I do? Should I go out after all?! No, because knowing my luck, I would definitely run into Sakura.

Then a great, but extremely childish idea comes into my mind. I could snoop around Naruto's place and maybe find something interesting. Yes, I know that the idea is childish; you don't have to tell me. But I am desperate! I rub my palms together and quickly stand up. Where should I start first?

My first stop is Naruto's living room. I go through all wardrobes and bookcases, but I don't find anything interesting, just some boring books about politics and economy. Who would have thought that Naruto is into this kind of boring stuff? I shake my head in disappointment. Maybe I'm going to have more luck in Naruto's bedroom!

I quickly step inside Naruto's bedroom. In the first bookcase I find even more of those boring and useless books. I sigh and then I find his computer. Bingo! I just know it that I will find something interesting on Naruto's computer. I open the computer and just pray that he doesn't have it protected with password. To my luck, he doesn't have the password. What an idiot! I sit down, rub my palms together and start searching through Naruto's computer. First I go through his files. Most of it is just boring stuff from his work. Then I open his pictures. I find more pictures from his wedding. And I am very surprised to find the pictures from my wedding as well. I frown. Why does he need pictures from my wedding?! And I also notice that he took awful lot of pictures of me. That makes me feel a bit awkward.

However, I still didn't find anything interesting. I open the internet searcher, hoping that I will find something interesting. Maybe Naruto has interesting websites on his favorite website list. I wasn't mistaken! I click on the list of his favorite websites and a porn site opens. However, this isn't just any kind of porn site; it is a _gay _porn site. It takes a few seconds for me to realize what just happened. I quickly close the internet and just blankly stare at computer screen. Is Naruto… gay? No, he is married! Then, why…?

I quickly shake my head and close the computer. There needs to be a logical explanation why would Naruto have a gay porn website among his favorite sites. I know that I should stop with my searching, but something is telling me to take a look into his wardrobe with clothes. I open it and start searching. It doesn't take me a long time to find a big box. I put it onto the floor and start thinking if I should open it or not. Maybe there are just some boring documents in it, right? I open the box and nothing could prepare me for what I find in it. The first thing that I pull out of the box are pink, fluffy cuffs. Cuffs? Why would Naruto need cuffs? And then it just gets more bizarre. The next thing that I find is a black whip. And then I pull out a huge amount of gay porn magazines.

I just sit there, with those magazines in my hands. What the fuck? What the fuck has just happened?! I quickly put all the things into the box and quickly put the box where I found it. Then I go into the kitchen and empty the beer bottle, which I opened not too long time ago. I sit onto a chair, while my brain tries to process all the information that they received.

Who is Naruto? I don't even know him! I take a deep breath and I try to calm myself down. This means that Naruto is… gay, right? It doesn't bother me at all. It makes me happy actually, but-. Does Hinata know who she married? Maybe she married Naruto because she felt sorry for him, just like I felt sorry for Sakura. Or maybe Hinata knew? And this is the reason why they aren't living together. I just know it.

What should I do? I can't just ask him about it, because he will get angry, because I was going through his stuff without his permission. Maybe I could just ask him, without being too obvious. Oh this would be a fun conversation: _'Hey, Naruto. I just want to ask you something. The thing about not living with Hinata and you also mentioned that she is no fun in bed… Do you sometimes fool around with others? Not just girls, but guys too…?'_

Oh, nice move Sasuke Uchiha! Just go and ask him this. I guess that the best thing to do is to be quiet about it. Maybe he will tell me. That's for the best. It's better to not stick my nose into his private life. He can do whatever he wants! And then something else comes into my mind! Naruto was the one who asked me to live with him, right? And he has a lot of my pictures on his computer. What if this was some kind of his plan to get into my pants? No, no! Now I am just being paranoid.

Naruto invited me to stay with him because he is a nice soul and he felt sorry for me. God, I need to find something else to keep myself occupied until Naruto comes home. But what if Naruto really is gay? This is a good thing, right? Maybe I could confess him my feelings. I sigh and go into the living room. No, I can't just confess to him. I don't know even if I really do like him. Shit, why does life have to be complicated?!

What should I do next? Maybe listen to some music? I nod to myself and go to Naruto's CD player. I start looking for a good CD. Let's see what Naruto listens to. I am not even surprised to find Cher's and Madonna's CDs. They aren't that bad, but not my cup of tea. God, does he have to have such a terrible taste in music?! Just as I was ready to give up I find an old CD of 50 cent. I've never liked him too much, but right now, I am desperate. I put the CD into the CD player. I go into the kitchen for another beer and then I sit down on the couch. I open the beer and slowly start drinking it. I close my eyes. This is the life! No annoying Sakura, who would preach me about how bad drinking beer is.

However, after an hour passes, I get bored again. I close the CD player and roll my eyes. I am hungry! However, I am just too lazy to cook myself anything. Naruto said that he would come earlier from work today, right?

I look at the clock. It's already 3 pm and Naruto is late! Where the hell is he?! He should be home by now! I am starving! Maybe he went to visit Hinata. When it's 4 pm, he finally comes back home.

"Naruto, where the hell were you? You said that you would be earlier, right? Do you know how boring it is here without you? And I am starving!" I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I had something to do in my work. It is my bosses' secretary's fault, sorry. And about the food, you could cook something"

He is right. "Y-Yeah, but I wanted to wait for you. It's kind of silly eating lunch alone" I lie.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to disappoint you, Sasuke, but I already ate at work" he says and that idiotic smile comes back onto his mouth. I didn't miss it at all!

"Excuse me?! Why didn't you tell me that, huh? And here I was just like an idiot waiting for you. If I knew that you would eat at lunch I would go eat alone. Naruto, you can be really stupid sometimes!" I say angrily. I can be really annoying when I'm hungry!

"Don't overreact, Sasuke. You didn't cook yourself anything because you were too lazy to do it. And you didn't go out to eat, because you didn't have enough money" says Naruto simply.

That's not it! I have money, but I just don't like eating alone. Especially not outside. It makes me feel really stupid. It's not that eating with Naruto would make me feel any better, since he eats like a pig. But hey, it's better than eating alone.

"I don't like eating alone" I repeat. "Look, even though you already ate, can you please go out with me. I mean, I really am hungry and you don't have to eat anything. But if you'd like to eat, I'm going to pay for it. Just come with me to keep me company". God, I am practically begging Naruto. I can't believe that I am begging him. I really must be desperate.

"Of course I'll go with you. I am starving! I haven't eaten today yet. Thank you, Sasuke. I didn't think that I'd get a free lunch today!" says Naruto and starts laughing like a retarded person.

"B-But you said that you ate-"

"No, I was just fooling around. And now, I'm getting a free lunch" says Naruto, who is looking like a small child, who has just gotten a new puppy.

"Imbecile" I mutter. Why did I even say that I would pay him a meal? I just dug my own grave, didn't I? And now I must pay the consequences for my own stupidity. But the thing is that I don't have a lot of money left. I am completely broke and now I must pay him a meal? I know how much Naruto and this is what scares me!

"Is everything okay?" asks Naruto.

"Yes, I am okay. Just promise me one thing; can you please not eat a lot? I mean, I a_m_ almost broke and knowing how much you eat-"

"But I don't eat a lot" defends Naruto himself.

I look at Naruto as if he was an alien. Is he feeling alright? Of course he eats a lot! And now he started laughing again! Jesus, please help me! I am going to slap him so hard. Okay, Sasuke just relax! Calm down, you can do it. Breathe in, breath out… Yes just like this! Now, if I would say that I don't want to pay him a meal, he would call me a selfish bastard, I know this much. And I don't want to listen to his comments.

"Yes, yes, just keep telling yourself this" I say quietly, but he hears me.

"Hey! _You_ are the one who offered to take me out to eat, so stop complaining! Now let's go, I'm starving"

I want to wipe that smile from Naruto's lips. At this moment I don't feel any attraction for Naruto! I let out a loud sigh and then I say: "I know, I know. Now let's go, before I change my mind!"

"Okay. But it's not my fault that you are in a bad mood"

No, of course not!

* * *

"What would you like to order?" asks a cute waitress in the restaurant.

Naruto wants to speak, but I am faster than him. "We would _both_ want the today's lunch. And for the drink, please bring two beers"

"Come right up" she says and then blushed when I look right into her eyes. I still got it! I still know how to flirt with girls. The waitress really is cute and I keep watching her until she disappears into the kitchen. Maybe after out meal, I could ask her for her number and we could meet sometime! Then I turn around to face Naruto. To my surprise he looks really gloomy.

"Naruto?" I ask carefully.

"Uh, yes?" he jumps as I start talking.

"How was work?"

"It was really boring, as usual. I had to put some files in order. And there were a lot of these files. Around five big piles of files. And just as I put them into an alphabetical order, some annoying secretary bumped into me and they fell on the floor. And guess whose fault was it? The boss yelled at me. I swear, this Kakashi guy is such an idiot. And of course I had to re-do the whole work. And this is why I was so late" says Naruto. "How about you? Did you go out?"

"No, I spent the day in house"

"Did you have fun? What did you do?"

Oh, I had loads of fun, Naruto. If you only knew what I found in your house. I quickly shake my head. "I was just watching TV and I drank some beer. It was a pretty boring day. The last two hours were the worst. I was waiting for you… I was worried" I say, not really paying too much attention to what I was saying.

"You were worried? Why?" he asks me.

I can feel those blue eyes piercing right into my heart. Shit! "Did I say that I was worried?" I say and start laughing nervously. "No, you misunderstood me. I thought that you went to Hinata's"

"Ah, I see. No I didn't"

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" I ask him. I need to know about his marriage. Something wasn't right.

"W-What?"

"Why don't you and Hinata live together? Why don't you go to visit her? I mean, you love her right? And you are married, so…" I start.

Naruto lowers his head. He looks nervous and I frown. I shouldn't have asked him about his private life. You Sasuke Uchiha are an idiot!

"Me and Hinata aren't exactly married" finally says Naruto, still avoiding making an eye contact with me. "I mean we did get married, but we are married only on paper. In reality, not so much as you can see. She is my best friend. But that's it. I know that you are going to ask why, but I can't answer you that right now. Sorry. Let's just say that it's complicated. I don't want to talk about it". Naruto's voice is so small that I can hardly hear him talking.

I nod. I think I know what was the reason for Naruto's marriage. It has to do something with what I found in his apartment earlier this day.

"It's alright. If you want to talk about it, just tell me." I say and smile. Naruto lifts his head and puts a weak smile onto his face. This expression doesn't suit Naruto at all! I prefer that annoying smile on his face! Without even thinking, I take Naruto's hand into my own and I intertwine our fingers. With my thumb I start caressing the back of Naruto's palm.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asks me, with his eyes wide opened. I quickly release his hand from mine. I look away and try to calm down. I don't even want to know what Naruto is thinking about me right now. He probably thinks that I'm weird. I close my eyes and I wish that I could just disappear from the restaurant.

"Sasuke?" asks Naruto again and I open my eyes. He is smiling. I awkwardly smile back and now he is the one who takes my hand into his. I can feel how nervous I am. Naruto gently squeezes my hand. I want to remove my hand from his, but he doesn't allow me to do this. And then finally the waitress comes with our food. Perfect timing!

"Here you go gentlemen" says the waitress and starts putting down our food. I quickly remove my hand from Naruto's and try to get rid of the blush.

"T-Thank you" I say to her and try to smile.

She smiles back and then gives me a piece of paper on which there is a number written. It is her number! I know that I should be way happier than this for getting the girl's phone number, but all that I can think about now is what happened with Naruto. I smile and take the paper from her hands.

"Be sure to call me today" she says and then winks to me. I smile back. Then I awkwardly look at Naruto, who is already eating his food. God, he eats like a starving pig! Why did I fall for this guy again?!

"Can you try to eat like a human being?" I say annoyed. I'm not really sure why I'm feeling angry.

"I said that I was hungry, didn't I?" says Naruto with his mouth full. I look at Naruto closely. I am searching for any kind of emotion, which would show what just happened earlier. However, I find nothing. Naruto is just happily smiling and stuffing his face with the food on his plate. I just shake my head.

"Why don't you first your chew your food and then talk" I say and slowly start eating my food.

"Why are you in a bad mood? You know, it's not healthy for you if you eat angry" he says.

I roll my eyes. I had to listen to the same preaches when I was living with Sakura. Is he going to turn out to be the same as her? God, I hope not. I don't want move again!

"Shut up, Naruto" I say.

He just shrugs his shoulders and continues eating is silence. I can still feel his touch on my hand. I kept staring at the place where our hands were touching not too long ago. It felt nice when he touched me. I've never felt this way with Sakura. I sigh. Maybe Naruto feels the same way as I do? I look up again and I see that Naruto is carefully looking at me. I almost choke on my food.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask. Is something wrong with my face?

Naruto smiles and shakes his head. "No special reason"

"Okay then" I say and quickly look away. The atmosphere between is very awkward, I can feel it. I can also tell that he is still looking at me. Why?! Does he fancy me as well? I decide that it's time to check if he feels the same way. I'll check by trying to make him feel jealous!

My eyes quickly find that attractive waitress and I wave at her. She giggles and winks back at me. I smile and then with the corner of my eye I look at Naruto. I can tell that he isn't too happy with me flirting with the waitress. I decide to go even further and I wave at waitress again. This time she comes to our table.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Yumi" she answers and then she blushes.

"That's a very beautiful name, Yumi" I say. "Can you please bring us the check. We've almost finished with our meal"

"And how did you like our food?"

"It was perfect. I can see that this restaurant is a very good one. The staff here is great too" I say and wink. God, this is so cheesy and I feel sick just by saying this. However, Yumi clearly likes my attention. She nods and quickly returns with the check. I pay for our meal and then when she is about to leave I give her another wink. There's no way I'm going to call this girl. Even though she is very pretty, she is the same as Sakura.

"Can you please stop this?" says Naruto. I finally look at him. He is angry and hurt.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently.

He sends me an angry look. If looks could kill, this one would kill me for sure. "I can flirt with whoever I want. I'm not with Sakura anymore"

"It's not that" mutters Naruto.

"Then what?!"

"Nothing!" snaps Naruto and quickly gets onto his legs. "Let's go home! It's getting late"

I agree with him. Our way back to Naruto's apartment passes by in awkward silence and I can't stop asking myself what the hell has just happened.

* * *

_I had so much fun while I was writing this chapter :P I hope that you'll all like it. Please do tell me what do you think xD_

_Thank you for your lovely comments =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to delete the second part of this chapter. I didn't like it how the chapter turned out, so I decided to re-write the seond part of the third chapter. I'm going to make sure to upload it as soon as possible.**

* * *

**A few days later**

It is pretty late and I and Naruto are watching a movie. Or at least Naruto is. I just can't get into the movie, because I am still asking myself what happened that day in the restaurant. Since then we hardly spoke to each other. Well, Naruto tried speaking with me, but I kept on ignoring him. I spent an awful a lot of time outside these days. It was all because I am avoiding Naruto and I know that he hates it. He hates it that I ignore him, so because of this I agreed to watch a movie with him today.

I look at Naruto. He is smiling. He must be enjoying, because this is supposed to be his favorite movie. Naruto starts laughing and I quickly stop looking at him and I focus my gaze towards the TV screen. On a TV there is a blonde girl, who just fell into a pond. She stands up and slaps the guy on her right. Naruto starts laughing again, so I look at him this time.

I keep staring at Naruto for quite a while, so Naruto turn his head into my direction. Shit! He must've noticed that I was staring at him. Great, just great! I am acting like a high school girl in love. I quickly look away, but with the corner of my eye I notice that the smile on Naruto's face only becomes wider. I frown, while I'm trying to slow down my heart. What does this smile mean?!

"Sasuke" Naruto whispers. I don't look at him. I can't bring myself to look at those big blue eyes. I know if I look at them, I will have a hard time with controlling myself. I don't want to do something as embarrassing as I did in the restaurant.

"Look at me" he says again.

"I-I can't" I say and clear my throat. "I am watching the movie. It's really interesting". God, this is the best excuse you can come up with Sasuke Uchiha? Seriously, when did I become so stupid? I used to be so good with making excuses. Well, I guess not with Naruto. I can't lie to him.

"Don't make up things. I know that you don't like the movie. You haven't been really paying attention to the movie, right? You were too busy with staring at my face" says Naruto and smirks.

Huh?! So he knows that I've been watching him?! Oh Jesus, this is so embarrassing. Please, can somebody just kill me? It would be less painful than this. Why didn't he say anything?! Does he like when I make a complete fool out of myself in front of him?! Naruto is such a sadist. He's supposed to be my friend, right? I want to strangle Naruto with my own hands! How can I've fallen for such a stupid human being? Even Sakura's smarter than him… usually.

"You are just imagining things, Naruto. Oh well, look at the time. It's time to go to bed" I say and quickly get up. However, Naruto stops me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me back onto the couch. I try to get away from his grip, but after a while I give up, because he is too strong for me. From where did he get all of this strength?!

"Stop it, Sasuke! It is not that late! And stop ignoring me! Ever since we came from the restaurant, you've been ignoring me. What did I do wrong?!" asks Naruto. I can hear the confusion and anger in his voice. Shit! I've hurt his feelings, didn't I?!

"I am _not_ avoiding you. Now please let go. You are hurting me!" I say and he quickly releases my wrist. "I have a date tomorrow. I need to sleep, because tomorrow I won't get much sleep. You know what I mean" I say and give him a smug look.

"A date with who?"

"A girl that I've met today in the supermarket. She is really attractive. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her body is amazing" I'm starting to explain. To tell you the truth, I don't have any dates planned for tomorrow. I am just looking for excuses to get away from Naruto.

"You won't go on a date with that girl. You promised that you are going to come with me to the company where I work. You have a job interview tomorrow, remember?" he says and sends me an angry look. I wonder why he is so angry. Because he is worried about my employment?! I shake head, this can't be it. Could it be the fact that he is jealous?!

"You won't tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to go on a date with her I'll-"

"I said that you won't go on the date. Now shut up and let's watch the movie. It'll end soon anyways" says Naruto angrily and turns back to the TV screen.

I roll my eyes and repeat Naruto's actions. To be honest, the movie is really stupid. I haven't noticed until now, because I've been staring at Naruto. I sigh. I'm having a hard time with keeping my eyes opened. I still don't get too much sleep here. And the dreams don't even have to do something with it, because I got used to them. And now I get even excited when I dream about Naruto. The main cause for my lack of sleep is this stupid couch. Why wouldn't Naruto just buy a new couch?! This one is really old and ugly. Maybe he got it from someone important? I want to make a comment about the couch, but then I remember what Naruto's reaction would be. He would again blame me that it was my fault. Well, it was in a way. I mean, sharing a bed with Naruto couldn't be so difficult, right? But I am afraid to sleep on the same bed as him. I am afraid of what might happen.

The girl in the movie is as annoying as Sakura. Ah, Sakura. I've almost forgotten about her. Yesterday we finally met. I went to our apartment. I told her that it was over between us. She didn't say anything. She just cried and then she kicked me out of our apartment. I hurt her, didn't I? I mean even though she is so annoying, she didn't deserve this. I am such a moron. Next week we will get a divorce and then I'll officially be single.

I yawn. God, my head feels so heavy. I lean my head back and then close my eyes. I am quickly awakened by a loud crack coming from the TV. That stupid blonde girl dropped something on the floor. I open my eyes and I try to focus on the movie. However, this is a difficult thing to do at this time. I can feel that my eyes are closing again. I force them to open and then I let out a loud yawn again. Why did Naruto have to close the lights in the living room? This way I'm only feeling sleepier!

I look to my left and I see that Naruto is carefully watching me. And he is smiling! I frown as I try to tell my body to stop falling asleep. However, my stupid body doesn't want to listen to my commands. I yawn again.

"You look like a sleepy kitten" comments Naruto. I blush crimson red. Why does he have to say such embarrassing things?! Then Naruto points to his lap. "You can lie down here, if you want to. I don't mind if you fall asleep like this"

"Y-You want me to lie on your legs?" I ask.

"Yes" says Naruto cheerfully. "Why not? Don't worry if you fall asleep. Come on, don't be so stubborn again"

I am not being stubborn. I actually want to do it, but this is so embarrassing. I am not good with things like these. Without even looking at Naruto I slowly lower my body and gently put my head onto his legs. I hear Naruto chuckle. My face is burning and I try not to focus on the fact that I am lying in Naruto's lap. Suddenly, Naruto puts his hand onto my head and slowly starts ruffling my hair. This feels amazing. If I really was a kitten I would be purring by now.

"Naruto" I slowly say. I need to apologize to him or being such a jerk these past days.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I've been acting like a complete idiot" I say.

"It's alright" he says and he puts his free hand onto my back. His touch sends shivers down my spine.

"I it's not. I-I mean… I have a lot on my mind" I admit.

"I know" says Naruto. Then he leans down and presses his lips against my head.

Did Naruto just kiss me?! He kissed me! He knows?! How much does he know?! Does he know that I might actually have feelings for him?! "Naruto, I think that I-"

"Like I said, Sasuke, I know. I'll give you all the time you need. Don't stress about it too much. Now, sleep. I know that you are tired" he says. His voice is so soft and warm. It amazes me. Most of the time he acts like a lunatic. However, I've never knew that he had a softer side too.

I can feel how my body is slowly starting to relax. Naruto's fingers make their way to my cheek and they rest there for a little bit. With his thumb he starts drawing small circles on my cheek. Without even thinking I smile. I feel happy. I let out yet another yawn and then slowly close my eyes. Before falling asleep I can hear another chuckle coming out of Naruto's mouth.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. I can't see much because the room is so dark, but I can tell that I am lying in a bed? What?! How did I get here? The memories slowly start coming back to me. I remember that I fell asleep in Naruto's lap and now I'm here?! Where am I? Is this a dream? I frown and then almost jump when I hear someone turning around next to me. My body freezes. Seriously, where am I? I get a little bit closer to the person sleeping next to me. It's Naruto! I'm in Naruto's bedroom and we are sharing a bed?!

I panic. How did this happen? I can't remember anything after falling asleep. I quickly sat on the bed and open the light on the nightstand. I hoping that the light would wake Naruto up, but it doesn't. I see that Naruto is without his shirt on. Shit! I quickly look down under the sheets. He is wearing pants. Thank god. And I am fully dressed, so nothing happened. Did Naruto bring me here? I need to wake this moron up. Didn't I make it clear to him that I don't want to share the bed with him?

"Naruto, wake up!" I yell and he is immediately up.

"Sasuke?! What the hell is wrong with you? It's three in the morning!" says Naruto with an annoyed voice.

"I don't care how much the time is! Tell me, what the meaning of this is!"

"Of what?" he says and yawns.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why am I here?" I demand an explanation. I am really angry by now.

"Uh, you fell asleep and then I brought you here, isn't this obvious?" he says back. The corner of my mouth dangerously twitches. Is he making fun of me? Or is he just that stupid after all? He has to be making fun of me. Not too long ago he seemed really smart!

"_Why _did you bring me here? I thought that I told you that-"

"You don't sleep well on that couch. Don't you think that I haven't noticed how tired you are?! Don't act like a baby!"

"Why does it concern you so much how I sleep? It is mine problem if I don't sleep well" I stubbornly say. Why does he have to be so worried about me?!

"I'm your friend" he says with a small voice.

When Naruto says that all the anger from my body disappears and the new emotion replaces it; guilt. I am an idiot, I know it! All that I keep doing is hurting Naruto. I feel bad for yelling at him like that. It's not his fault.

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Does the idea of sharing the bed with me disgust you so much?"

Naruto's words pierce right into my heart and I realize how much I've hurt him. I look down, because I can't handle the look on Naruto's face. He looks so sad. I move a bit closer to Naruto and wonder what should I do or say to make him feel better. Apologizing wouldn't help to much, now would it? I need to make him really believe this time!

"I don't _hate_ it" I slowly start.

"Then what's the problem? When we were watching the movie… something happened between us, or not? I am wrong?" asks Naruto. His voice is shaking a little bit and I look up. I chew on my lower lip. I don't know what I should answer to him. Of course something happened between us. I mean, I almost told him that I have feelings or him, but… Isn't it still too early? I've just broke up with Sakura. But my relationship with Sakura was over months ago. I sigh. I suck, I know. Please somebody, help me.

"You are not _completely_ wrong. Something did happen, yes, but right now I can't give you the right answer yet" I say. I can see that my words calmed Naruto down a little bit, but he still looks so sad. This expression makes my heart hurt. Please, don't like at me like that.

"Okay. I'm going to give you more time. I know how it feels" he says.

"Thank you" I mumble.

"You can go now. I'm sorry for bringing you here without your permission. You can go sleep on the couch now. I won't be angry anymore" says Naruto, but his eyes tell a completely another story. I didn't want to make him look like this. Naruto then turns around and lies back down onto his bed. I want to get up, but I can't. I can't just leave him like this. I slowly lie back down and close the light. Naruto quickly turns around, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'll sleep here. Your couch is going to kill me anyway" I say awkwardly.

He smiles. The sadness in his eyes finally goes away and I feel relieved.

"Thank you" he mutters.

"It's alright" I say.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispers and gently runs his finger down my cheek. I close my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand? Just your hand, I promise" I hear him say. How can I say no to these big blue eyes? I slowly nod. He chuckles and takes my hand. He intertwines our fingers and I can feel how nervous I'm being again. Why do I act like a virgin when I'm with him? Sasuke, be a man!

"Thank you" he says once again and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and finally drift into sleep. I haven't slept so well in days!

* * *

_After a long time I tried to write fluff again. What do you think? _

_Again thank you all for reading this fanfic, it means a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the re-written part of the 3rd chapter. I like it a lot more now than I did before**

* * *

**1 month later**

I am so bored! It is almost midnight, but it is Friday and tomorrow is no work. I managed to find a job after all. Now I work in Naruto's company. The job isn't practically hard, but it is really boring. However the salary is good, so I keep my big mouth shut and do what the boss orders me to do. I sigh. I want to go out. I want to drink and dance tonight. It's been ages since I've last bee in a club. Usually I would go in clubs when I was still married with Sakura. However, I would go alone and it was no fun. But now maybe I can persuade Naruto to come with me!

Ah, yes Naruto. Things between Naruto and me are still weird. Since that day we haven't spoken about that again. Sometimes I share the bed with him, but that's it. It somehow seems that the things are back to normal. But what does that mean? I mean, I know that Naruto likes me. So, is he still waiting for me or has he moved on? I still don't really know how I feel about Naruto. I am still attracted to him and the thought of him getting a boyfriend scares me. Maybe I did get emotionally attached to him after all. But how should I confess to him if he doesn't give me any signals.

I sigh. This is why I need to get out. I need to stop thinking about this for a while and just enjoy myself.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" I yell. I am lazily lying on the couch.

Naruto says something back, which I can't understand. His voice is coming from the bathroom, so I decide to go see what he is doing. When I see what's he up to I become gloomy. He is already brushing his teeth. Is he getting ready to go sleep already?!

"Naruto, why are you brushing your teeth?" I ask him.

"Because I'm going to sleep" he answers and rinses his mouth. Shit! This is the answer that I didn't want hear.

"Are you serious? It's Friday night! Come on, we should get out; have fun a little bit!" I say cheerfully.

"Fun?" he asks and raises his left eyebrow.

"You now… we should get out while we're still young. Let's go to a club; I want to drink. I haven't been out in ages. Come on, what do you say?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. I'm not fun to hang out" he says.

Huh? He was no fun to hang out with? This should be mine line. I chuckle and I shake my head. "That's not true. It's always fun to hang out with you. Now, what do you say? You like alcohol, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Please, pretty please" I say. I can't believe that I'm begging Naruto. Have I no pride left? I sigh and then look him like a sad puppy, hoping that this would work. I hear him sigh and he shakes his head. When I see the smile on his face, I know that he gave up.

"Okay then, how can I say no to this face?" he smirks and then adds: "Just wait a little, I'm going to change"

I nod and go wait for him in the living room. Naruto was saying embarrassing stuff again! I felt embarrassed, but this was a good sign. Maybe tonight we can finally talk about our situation. Naruto quickly comes from his bedroom. He is dressed in black jeans, which look amazing on him and green tight shirt, which shows how great his body is. For a change, he doesn't have his hair in ponytail. He looks amazing and I watch him as if he put me under some kind of spell. It is so obvious that I like him! He knows that I'm staring at him and he smirks.

"Sasuke, let's go" says Naruto.

"Huh?" I say. My throat is dry and I swallow hard. Shit!

"Can you please stop staring at me?" says Naruto and then he starts laughing. It is not one of his retarded laughs, but this one is a sexy one. It makes him even more attractive. I just quietly nod and then I get onto my legs.

"Should we get going?"

"Yes" I quickly say and finally tear my eyes from him

"Where should we go?" Naruto asks.

"There's a good place not too far from here. I used to be a regular there when I was married to Sakura" I say. "Should we go there?"

"I don't really are where we go" says Naruto and smirks.

* * *

The club is completely full when we get there. The dance floor is filled with drunken people, who are trying to dance. I smile. I missed this place. Naruto and I somehow make our way to the bar and we order our drinks. I notice that the bartender is trying to flirt with me. I know her! We used to talk many times when I was married with Sakura and I know that she is interested in me.

"Who is she?" asks Naruto, when the bartender leaves.

"We used to talk about a lot when I used to come here alone. She is a really nice girl and not annoying as Sakura" I explain to him and take a sip of my drink.

"Do you like her?"

"She is a nice person, so yes I do like her" I say and smile happily.

He looks away and asks another question: "Did you sleep with her?"

"Of course not. I've never cheated on Sakura"

"You didn't?" he asks. I can tell that he is surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Even though she is a living nightmare, I wouldn't do this to her. I've flirted with other girls when I was with Sakura. But I never slept with anybody else" I say.

"Oh, I see" says Naruto and he nods.

"Yes" I answer back and then take another sip of my drink. I turn around to look what is happening on the dance floor. Man, those people sure are having a great time! I want to dance too. However, I can't just go alone. Maybe Naruto will go dancing with me if I beg him? I smile and then shake my head.

"Let's dance" I say and then look at Naruto again.

"I don't dance, Sasuke" he says and studies my reaction. I roll my eyes. He was right; he is no fun to hang out with in the club. Even though he doesn't like dancing, I am determined that I will make him dance by the end of the night. Even if this will mean dragging Naruto on the dance floor by force.

"Alright. Should we just talk then?" I ask.

"About?" he asks and arches his eyebrow.

"You could finally tell me the whole truth about your marriage with Hinata" I start and nervously bite my lower lip, hoping that I didn't upset him again. I think that I know what the cause for his marriage is, but I need to hear it coming from his mouth.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Sasuke. I mean, it's not a horrible secret it's just that-"

"Naruto, please tell me. I can tell that you want to talk about it. What is the problem then?" I ask and smile. I want to make Naruto less nervous.

"Yes, I want to talk about it, but I'm scared" says Naruto and looks into his glass.

"What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid of my reaction?" I ask and then lightly place my hand onto Naruto's knee. I gently squeeze it. I don't even care how stupid this looks. I've decided that it's time to stop hiding my feelings for him. "I won't get angry with you, I promise. Now tell me"

"Well, the reason why we got married in the first place is-" he slowly starts, but then takes a few moments before he continues. I don't interrupt and let him take his own time. "Hinata's family is very traditional and they hate… I mean, Hinata is in relationship with Tenten" he finally says.

"Hinata is into girls?" I ask surprised. I didn't expect this. I expected it to be the other way around.

"And well I am, you know. I think that you know it by now" he says and places his hand over mine, which is still resting on his knee.

"Are you gay, Naruto?" I carefully ask.

"Yes I am" he finally says and lifts his head. I know what he is doing. I know that he is looking for any kind of disgust in my eyes, but he doesn't find any. I smile. I knew it! I was right about if after all. "And Hinata wants to adopt a child, but as you know she couldn't adopt it if they knew that she is a lesbian. So by getting married she will be able to get her child and her family leaves her alone"

"I see. You are really a nice person, Naruto. I don't know I would be able to do something like this. I am too selfish" I admit and smile when I feel how he started to caress my hand. I know what he's doing. He is testing how far he can go.

"That's not true. You are a nice person too, Sasuke" I hear him say. I almost start laughing, but I decide not to. I don't want to ruin this moment. If things are going to continue in this way, I think that I'll be able to confess my feelings tonight. And I don't want to mess this up.

"Thank you" I mutter.

"You don't have any problems with me being gay?" he asks with a small voice.

Huh? Why should I have a problem with it? I thought that he already knows that I like him! He said it himself that he is going to wait for me to come around. What is the meaning of this? Maybe I was just imagining things up. I shake my head.

"No, I don't have any problems with it"

"Sasuke there's something else that you should know. I know that I said that I'm going to wait, but I can't anymore. I think that it's time that you give me an answer already. You do know what I'm talking about, right?" he says.

My heart speeds up. So I wasn't just making things up! Thank God for that. I lick my lower lip and my fingers find their way around Naruto's hand. I hope that this will be enough to let him know. I'm not really good when it comes to expressing my own emotions.

"I have feelings for you. I think that you already know it, right?" he says and I nod. "I like you a lot. And I've liked you even before you got married to Sakura. Your wedding almost killed me. You looked really happy at that time" he says and lowers his gaze.

"You were my first love" I blurt out. Oh God, Sasuke. Really smooth! Jesus, I'm horrible at this! "I've liked you since high school. The marriage with Sakura was just my attempt to get rid of the feelings that I had for you"

"Had? What about now, do you still have them?" he asks almost desperate.

I let go of his hand and empty my glass. I take a deep breath before continuing. "Yes. I still have these feelings for you"

Naruto chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. I smile and close my eyes. His touches feel amazing and I am so happy. "Thank god for this. I knew it. I knew that you liked me. You were too obvious about it"

"I could say the same about you" I protest.

"Yes, this was kind of my intention, Sasuke" he says and smirks. "What do you say, should we get back to my apartment?"

"Already? We haven't danced yet"

"We can come here some other day. All that I want to do right now is to kiss you. I want to do it somewhere more private than here" he says.

"Okay" I say. I want to kiss him as well. I want to feel his lips on mine!

* * *

We both step inside of Naruto's apartment. Naruto quickly locks the door and I nervously start walking around the living room. I hear a laugh behind me, so I quickly turn around. Why is Naruto laughing at me?

"Calm down. You don't need to be so nervous" he says and steps closer to me. He takes my hand and leads me to the couch. We both sit down. I move my face really close to his. Then I put my forehead against his, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Sasuke" he mutters and takes my face into his hands. He pulls back a little bit. My eyes can't stop looking Naruto's full lips. They are just telling me to kiss them. I swallow hard and then look back up. I notice the blush on Naruto's cheeks. He is also nervous! I smirk and cover his hands with mine. When our hands touch he lets out a quiet gasp.

"Naruto" I say and then put my arms around his waist. He moves closer to me, so I close my eyes. This is going to be it! Our first kiss. I quickly lick my lips and then slightly open my eyes. Finally he places his lips onto mine. When our lips touch it feels like electricity. The first kiss is so gentle, our lips just barely touch. Naruto puts his hand on the back of my neck and kisses me again. He puts his other hand into my hair. God, this feels perfect.

My body is full of adrenaline and warmth. I stopped trying to calm my heart down hours ago. I'm trying not to think too much. Naruto then darts his tongue out and I quickly open my mouth. He plugs his tongue into my mouth and lets out a small moan. Our tongues intertwine. My body lifts up, but my lips never lose the contact with Naruto's. I put my arms on Naruto's shoulders and I awkwardly straddle Naruto's legs. I pull back a little bit and then lean down again, crushing our lips together. Naruto puts his hands on my back. I want to feel his body even closer to mine! Then I feel how Naruto slips his fingers under my shirt and touches my naked back. I gasp.

"Naruto"

Naruto kisses me a few times and then breaks our kiss. I feel disappointed. It's over already? I stand up and then sit back onto the couch.

"Wow, this was…" says Naruto.

"Amazing" I help him finish the sentence.

"Yes, it was more than amazing" he says. "Come here" he says then and I come closer to him. I put my head onto his shoulder and I close my eyes. I am beyond happy right now. We stay like this for a couple of minutes and then we go to sleep.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this. I feel that this is better than what I wrote before._

_Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has M-reated content. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I yawn and open my eyes. Then a turn to my left, where I find sleeping Naruto. He has his arm wrapped around my waist. I smile and kiss his forehead, hoping that I didn't wake him up. I don't want him to wake up yet. I want to keep looking at his sleeping face. I chuckle. He looks so peaceful and beautiful. I feel so happy that I found a person like Naruto. He loves me a lot, there's no doubt about it. We confessed feelings to each other 3 days ago and since then I've been feeling really happy. For the first time in my life I can say that I am truly happy.

Naruto opens his mouth and he starts quietly snoring. I gently shake my head and then I start kissing his face. I want to kiss every part of Naruto. Just when I am about to put my lips onto his I notice that he is looking at me. Was he awake all this time? Naruto smiles at me, so I return him a small and shy smile. See, this is the only thing that I don't like about our relationship. When we are alone together I start acting like a virgin. I always get so easily embarrassed and this is way out of my character. I was expecting that Naruto would be the one acting like this. I guess I was wrong.

"Good morning, Sasuke. How did you sleep?" he asks me and then pulls me closer to him.

"I slept amazing. How about you?" I ask back and gently place my head onto his chest. I feel that his heart starts beating faster. Maybe I'm not the only one who gets a little bit nervous and shy when we are together alone?

"Same here. Thanks to you" he says and gives me a big kiss on the lips.

"Why thanks to me?" I ask and frown. I didn't do anything special. We haven't even done _it_.

"Nothing in particular. I just like sleeping with you. It makes me feel safe and relaxed" he says.

"Oh, I see. Well then, no problem. I feel safe when you're with me too"

"Why didn't you want share the bed with me before?" he asks me.

"Isn't it obvious? I was too embarrassed to do this. I mean I already knew that I was attracted to you by then and sleeping with you would only make things worse for me. I was trying to get rid of these feelings, you know. As I told you before, I liked you in high school and at that time…. It really hurt because I wasn't able to tell you how I felt. So I didn't want to go through the same thing once again" I tell him. I feel stupid. Why do I always have to say these embarrassing things?

"It's a shame that you didn't tell me how you felt in high school. I liked you too when we were still in high school"

"Really?" I ask surprised. He nods and smiles. "Oh, I wanted to ask you one more thing. The other day when we confessed… you didn't seem too shocked when I told you the truth about me"

"O-Oh that" I say and blush crimson red. There's no way that I'm going to tell him what I found in his apartment. It was too embarrassing. When Naruto saw my blush, I know that he connected the pieces of the puzzle. Naruto's eyebrows rise a little bit and I can see that he is looking a bit annoyed.

"You snooped around my apartment?" he asks.

"I didn't mean to… I was just bored and I really wanted to do something interesting. I know that I shouldn't but-"

"Well at least you had a good laugh about it afterwards" he says.

"I didn't. I was just surprised. I didn't know that you are into things like _that_"

"Ah, so I see that you found the box too. Seriously, Sasuke…"

Wait a second! So there were more things around his apartment that he didn't want me to find. Thank God that I didn't find those also. "Naruto, are you angry with me now?"

"Of course not. I am actually happy that you found the box. I mean this way you were prepared for what I was going to say. And about what's in the box, we could try it out once in a while if you'd like" he says. I know that he is only teasing me. This is his revenge. I shake my head and push him away from me.

"So, I'll take this as a 'no'" he says and then starts laughing. It's that retarded kind of laugh and I roll my eyes. Seriously, it's like Naruto has two kinds of personalities. It is actually quite scary. One moment he can be all serious and sweet, and there are times when he is acting like a complete moron.

"Shut up" I reply annoyed and then turn on the side, away from Naruto.

I soon feel his body pressed against mine. I freeze. What should I do now? Maybe I should just stand up and make something to eat. I am starving. Come on, Sasuke Uchiha, stand up already! God, my body is so useless. Why doesn't it want to listen to me? I feel how my body shivers when Naruto puts his hand onto my hip. Even though I am covered with the blanket I can feel the burning warmth of Naruto's fingers on my skin.

"Naruto?" I ask, because I don't know what I should do. I feel so stupid. Really smooth, Sasuke, really smooth. Jesus, when did I become like this?

"Yes, Sasuke?" asks Naruto and I know that he has a huge smirk on his face right now. I want to turn around and wipe that smirk off Naruto's face. I don't like it when he acts like this. He is too confident. I don't give Naruto a verbal answer. I decide that ignoring him is the best option that I have. I wonder how far he will go if I don't stop him. Naruto slips his hand under the blanket and lifts the shirt of my pyjamas. When his cold fingers come in contact with my hot skin, I let out a small gasp and my body shivers. However, the place where Naruto touched me burns with heat. How is this possible if his fingers are so cold? I must be just making things up.

Naruto continued to lift my shirt and then slips his hand underneath my shirt. It feels good when his hand touches my naked back. I tilt my head back a little. As I do this I can feel his hot breath against the back of my neck. Just a second later I can feel cold and wet sensation on my neck. Naruto starts gently licking and nibbling the skin of my neck. It feels really good. I let out a low moan and Naruto moves his body even closer to me. His hand leaves my back and it moves to the front, where Naruto continues gently touching my chest and stomach.

He pushes his hips forward and his body comes in contact with mine. As our bodies touch I can feel something hard against mine tight. Naruto is already hard! I moan loudly and my eyes open wide. I didn't expect this. I push my hips back, making Naruto moan as well. He chuckles and pulls me closer. I can feel his erection my backside. He starts slowly moving his hips.

"God… Naruto" I whisper as I try to move my hips as well. I bite my lower lip as I try to control my moans. I can feel that Naruto's breathing is becoming more and more uneven. I must be making something right! I push my hips backwards a little harder this time and Naruto lets out a louder moan this time. God, his voice is perfect. I want to hear more of his delicious moans. Naruto starts slowly rocking his hips. Every time that his erection touches my backside I let out a moan.

"Sasuke" says Naruto. His voice is low and full with lust. I could come just by listening to his voice. I can feel that I'm getting hard as well. He puts his right hand lower, touching my erection through my pyjamas. I eagerly push my hips forward, allowing Naruto to touch me more.

"I see that you got hard as well. Turn around" orders Naruto and I'm more than happy to listen to his request.

I quickly turn around. Naruto's face is flushed his eyes are slightly closed. He wants to hold me, I can tell it. He doesn't even need to ask me. I want it too! God, I want it so much. I grin and then place a hot kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto quickly responds by pushing his tongue into my mouth. I allow him that he wraps his tongue against mine. His hand slips under the blanket once again and he touches my erection once again. I wish that he would take my pants off immediately!

I should so something for him too, right? I take his hand into mine and then place it onto my chest. He breaks our kiss, giving me a confused look. I look way. Jesus, this is too embarrassing! I put my hands onto his shoulders and then place my hips against his. I slowly start moving. When our erections touch, it feels amazing. There aren't enough words to describe how good this feeling is. While I'm rubbing our erections together, I don't even try to stop my moans. I know that I sound really embarrassing, but it doesn't matter!

"Fuck, Sasuke… this feels amazing" says Naruto into my ear and then gently bites my earlobe. And when also starts moving his hips, I'm in heaven.

"Naruto, this is perfect" I blurt out and dig my fingers into Naruto's shirt. Naruto smiles and nods. Naruto speeds up his actions. My body is feeling hot. Too hot. I can feel that I'm really close. Shit! I can't come yet. It's too early.

"Naruto… stop. If you don't I'll come"

"Already?" he asks. "Is it that good?"

I nod. "Plus I haven't had sex in months. Please-" I say, but he doesn't listen to me. He opens the buttons of my pyjamas' shirt and gently pinches one of my hard nipples.

"Then do it, come" he growls. He moves his hips harder. Fuck! I can't hold it anymore.

"Naruto, I'm really going to come, I… ah-" I moan. When I feel that orgasm is coming near I hide my face into his shoulder. However, he takes a handful of my hair into his hand and pulls hard, forcing me to look up.

"I want to see what kind of face you make when you come" he says and smirks when I blush. He is such an idiot! It's not fair! I thrust a few more times and then it becomes enough. I feel how every muscle in my body tenses up. I tightly wrap my arms around Naruto's neck as I come. It takes me a few moments to come back to Earth. This was fucking perfect!

"Sasuke, you are perfect" I hear him say. I open my eyes and smile. I should same the same about him. Naruto then sits up and pulls the blanket down. My eyes immediately go to his very visible erection in his pants. I swallow hard. Naruto chuckles and says: "Don't worry, we'll continue things immediately"

I smile and kiss him. Naruto quickly pulls the bottom of my pyjamas down.

"It looks like you came a lot" he says and points down. I look down and blush crimson red. This is way too embarrassing!

"It's your fault" I protest. Then he takes my boxers off as well. What about him?! I should do something for him too, right? Before I can say anything I can feel his fingers on my soft member. "Naruto, shouldn't I do something for you too?"

"Don't worry, you will. But first, I need to get you prepared for that" he says.

Wait a second! He needs to prepare me for what?! Don't tell me, I'm the bottom?! I didn't expect it to be this way!

"N-Naruto, stop. Let's talk about it first! You mean that I'm a bottom?!"

"Yes" he simply says and smiles. It's one of his annoying smiles again. Dear God, please help me! What have I gotten myself into?! Naruto sees that I am nervous. "Don't worry about it. It'll feel really good. I'll be gentle, I promise"

"B-But, Naruto, don't you think that I should-"

"Look, if you won't like it, just tell me and we'll stop, okay? If you won't like it, I'll let you do it to me the next time, okay?"

I bite my lower lip. Well, I could give it a try, right? I mean, if you really love somebody, you should trust them. After a few more seconds of thinking I slowly nod. "Just be gentle, okay? I don't want to be all sore afterwards, alright?" I say annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle" he says and smiles. Should I really believe him?

"S-So what should I do first?" I awkwardly ask.

"Just lie down onto your stomach" he says and I listen to him. "Good, now get onto your knees, while you are still lying down"

"You are a pervert! There's no way in the world that I'm going to let you-"

"Please, Sasuke? It'll feel really good" he says and I lift my head. His eyes are practically begging me to continue. Shit! His eyes are my weakness! I shouldn't have looked at him. I slowly get onto my knees and lift my backside into the air. Jesus, can somebody please murder me?!

"Wow, Sasuke, if you could just see yourself how erotic you look right now-" starts Naruto, but I interrupt him.

"Listen you, moron. If you don't continue in this right instant I swear that I will kill you" I say.

Naruto chuckles. "Sorry"

Naruto then opens the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a bottle. I know too well what that was. He opens the small bottle and a mild fragrance of strawberries starts spreading through Naruto's bedroom.

"This will help to-"

"I know what that is, I'm not stupid. Now stop talking and get on with it!" I interrupt him again.

"You are beyond adorable when you are embarrassed, Sasuke" comments Naruto and then quickly adds: "I promise that I will talk as little as possible"

Naruto then squirts some of the liquid onto his fingers and brings his fingers to my entrance. He draws a few circles before he finally pushes one finger inside me. I let out a surprised yelp. It doesn't hurt, it just feels really weird. Naruto slowly moves his finger. I lift up a little bit to see what Naruto is doing. His eyes are focused on his fingers and are darkened with lust. He takes his finger out of me. Then he pushes it back in, a lot deeper than he did before.

"Does it hurt?" he asks and I shake my head. It doesn't really hurt. It is kind of uncomfortable feeling, but I don't mind it too much. "Then tell me how it feels" says Naruto.

"It feels really weird, but I don't hate it" I say.

He nods and asks another question: "Can I add another finger?"

"Another?!"

Naruto narrows his eyes. "You do realize that the thing that will soon go in is a lot bigger than this, right?"

"Fine! Do it, just stop saying things like these"

Naruto chuckles and doesn't say anything anymore. He adds another finger. This time it hurt a little bit. I grab the bed sheet and let out a loud moan. He slowly starts moving his finger and then the pain slowly disappears. I smile. This really isn't that bad; Naruto was right after all. Who knew! And then Naruto does something amazing with his fingers. When his fingers touch that place, I become dizzy. It feels amazing!

"Ah, seems that I've found that spot, right?" he says and smirks.

I nod. He starts moving his fingers faster. Every time that his fingers brush against my prostate I let out a loud moan. God, Naruto's fingers aren't enough! I need more. I start moving my hips against Naruto's fingers. It feels like heaven. And I can't believe it, I'm hard again.

"It looks like you're ready, what do you say?" Naruto asks.

Does he really need to ask that? Isn't obvious that I am _desperate_ for it. "Y-Yes, Oh Gods yes… please put yours in" I am pathetic, aren't I? I am practically begging to get fucked. I don't even want to think about how embarrassing and fucked up this is. Naruto pulls his fingers out and turns me around. I send him a confused look. Then Naruto finally pulls his trousers and boxers off. I can't help but to stare at Naruto's erection. When Naruto notices where I'm staring he smiles. Fuck, his smirk is so sexy!

"I want to see your face. Now lift your legs" he says and I do as he says.

He takes the bottle into his hands again. Then he puts some of the liquid onto his cock. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, okay? If it'll hurt, tell me. I don't want to hurt you. And if you feel scared, tell me. I love you, Sasuke"

I smile. "I'm not scared, just nervous, that's all. You won't hurt me, I trust you. I love you too, Naruto. I love you so much" I say. He gently ruffles my hair and plants a kiss onto my lips.

Then he places his cock against my entrance. After a while he starts slowly pushing his hard member into me. He was right; this is much bigger than his fingers. I grit my teeth as I try not to complain too much. It takes him a few moments to put it all the way into me. He is trying to be gentle, I can see that. But still, it hurts. It hurts quite a lot. I close my eyes. I can feel his hot palm on my cheek.

"Does it hurt that much?" he asks. His voice is shaking.

"Y-Yeah, it hurts. Just wait a little, I'll get used to it" I say and slowly open my eyes.

"You don't have to force yourself" he says and kisses my forehead. "Try to relax your body. It'll help"

I nod and take a deep breath. I try to relax my body as much as it is possible at this moment. Naruto smiles when he feels that I am finally relaxing. After a while I get used to the feeling of having Naruto in me and it doesn't hurt as much as it did before.

"How does it feel now?" says Naruto. His voice is breaking and I know that he wants to move.

"It still feeling kind of weird, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore. You can move. Just do it slowly" I say as my trembling arms grab the bed sheet.

"Okay. If it's too much, tell me" he says. Naruto then takes his erection out of me and pushes it slowly back in, making me moan. Naruto is rocking his hips slowly and gently. I close my eyes. I soon don't feel any pain anymore and adrenaline starts spreading through my body. It is starting to feel real good. I wish that Naruto could move a little bit faster.

"Move faster, Naruto" I say and open my eyes. He leans down and puts his hand onto my neck. Then he kisses me.

"You don't have to force-"

"I want you to move faster. Please, Naruto, do it faster" I say.

"Sasuke, you look so fucking sexy when you are begging me to fuck you harder. You are amazing. You-"

"Shut up, Naruto! You said that you'll talk as little as possible. Cut out the dirty talk!" I say annoyed. God, why do I have to be so embarrassed?! You are 22 years old, Sasuke Uchiha, man up!

"I'm sorry. I won't comment anymore" he chuckles and kisses me again. Then Naruto starts thrusting faster and harder into me. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt anymore. It feels perfect. Soon Naruto's penis brushes against my prostate and I moan loudly. Naruto chuckles, but doesn't say anything this time. That God for that! Naruto's cock makes contact with that place again and I arch my back. I tightly put my arms around Naruto's neck and pull him closer to me. I want to feel his body even closer to mine! Naruto is still being too gentle with me. I wish he could move faster.

I want to say something intelligent, but all that leaves my mouth is: "Naruto,… ah-, faster… harder".

Naruto listens to my command and he increases the pace, thrusting hard into me. I wrap my hand around my own erection and I start to pump it fast. I know that I won't last long. It feels far too good! I can feel that Naruto's moans are becoming louder and this can only mean that his orgasm is coming near.

"Sasuke, this feels so good" he moans.

"Y-Yeah, I know… I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too" says Naruto and kisses me. He takes my lower lip between his and gently bites into it. Suddenly it becomes all too much for me.

"Naruto, I'm going to-"

"Yeah me too" he says and violently thrusts into me a few times before he pulls out of me, spilling his semen on my stomach. This is enough to push me over the edge too and a wave of pleasure hits my body.

"Wow, Naruto I'd never think that you would be so good in bed" I say, when I finally catch a breath.

Naruto smiles. He is clearly satisfied with my comment. "Thank you. I'm happy that I was able to make you feel good"

"Come on, let's take a shower" I say and stand up. Naruto takes my hand and follows me into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto is busy with preparing the dinner. Man, I should help him, shouldn't I? His cooking is way better than Sakura's! I go into the kitchen and carefully start looking at Naruto. He said that he would prepare the spaghetti for the dinner. Right now he was slicing the vegetables for the sauce. Naruto noticed my presence, so he turns around.

"Sasuke! Please make yourself useful and please help me with this" he says and points at the vegetables. I nod and he hands me the apron. I step closer and start looking at the vegetables. Jesus, I'm useless. What should I do first? Naruto sees my confusion and can't help but to laugh at me.

"You could start by slicing that onion, what do you say?" he says. I nod and grab the onion. Then I awkwardly start slicing it. I hear Naruto laugh, so I quickly turn around. Why is that moron laughing now?

"You really have no idea how to cook, now do you?" he comments and kisses my cheek. I roll my eyes and continue slicing the rest of the vegetables.

After Naruto finishes with all the cooking, we can finally eat. As I said before, his cooking is really delicious. While we are eating I feel that my phone buzzes. I pull the phone out of my pocket, to see what is going on. I see that I got a new text. I unlock the phone scree and I'm not too surprised that the text is from Sakura. Ever since we got the divorce, she has been constantly calling me on the phone. Recently, she started texting me as well. In the texts she is trying to apologize for being the way she was. She wants be back. Until now, I've been ignoring her. But now I've had it. I angrily read the text.

_Sasuke, where are you? I really am sorry for being so annoying back then. But don't you think that I deserve another chance? Everyone deserves another chance, do you know that Sasuke?! Now please, stop being a moron and reply back to me. I know that you are just ignoring me!_

The corners of my mouth start shaking. I've told her countless number of times that it's over between us. I stop eating and just stare angrily at the phone. Naruto sees that something is wrong and he frowns. "Another text from Sakura?"

"Yes, she wants me back… again" I say and roll my eyes.

"Why don't you reply back and let her know that you are not going back to her?" says Naruto and I nod. I know that he is right. I nod and then hit the reply button.

_Sakura, it's over between us. There's no way that I'm returning to that boring life that I had with you. My life is much more interesting now._

I am happy with my text and I hit the send button. Soon a new message comes. I groan and read the text.

_You are an idiot. You hurt me! Now come over to my place. Let's talk._

Oh, God! She is being so stupid.

_Look, this is the last text that I'm going to send to you. It's over between us. For once in my life, I am finally happy. I wasn't happy with you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but this is the truth. Goodbye, Sakura._

I know that she is going to send me another text, so I quickly close the phone. And now, I can finally enjoy in my delicious dinner. I look at Naruto, who is stuffing his face with food. I want to make a comment about that, but instead I just start laughing. Naruto looks up, with his mouth full, and then he frowns.

"What's so funny?" he asks me.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. This is the first time that I feel so happy" I say and place my hand onto his. He smiles and our fingers intertwine.

"I know. You make me happy too. I love you"

"I love you too"

He smiles again and continues with eating. My body and heart feel warm. So this is the true happiness, huh? I wish that it could last forever. I know that I'm going to be happy if I'm with Naruto. I want to be with him forever. Forever.

_I love you_

_**** End ****_

* * *

_So this is it. I made Sasuke uke. Hehe, sorry Sasuke xD_

_Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic and I really hope that you like it._


End file.
